Blaztar
Blaztars are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be stronger relatives of Star Poppys, and flying counterparts of Moundhouses, which Gregory and co. fight during their travels inside Burrow Volcano. Physical Appearance Blaztar have the same appearance as their weaker relatives, but with some differences. Blaztars appears to be orange colored, have blue star-like antennae, black feet, and a flame-like pattern on their bodies. Origin Of Name Blaztar's name is a portmanteau of the words "blaze" and "star". Development Just like Pinky, Star Poppy, and Moundhouse, Blaztar was based off Kirby, as well as Scarfy, resembling its color, being the hybrid of both from the Kirby series. Attacks Blaztar mainly attack Gregory and co. by firing a star from their star-like antennae. Like other enemies, they also know more special attacks than their weaker relatives. Their moves consists of using Fire Star Blast, Meteor Drop, Fire Spritz, Extreme Headbutt, Will-O-Wisp, Super Stomp, Light Wind, and Shooting Star. Fire Star Blast is one of Blaztar's best special attacks, which is used by fire and star enemies, which they send a shooting star covered in flames to deal damage to one target. It also causes the Burn status for its effect. Meteor Drop sends a meteor onto a foe, lowering their Defense stats by one level. Fire Spritz can shoot a small amount of fiery liquid at one. It also causes the Burn status. Extreme Headbutt is a fast move, which they headbutt at high speed. This move also serves as a first attack. Will-O-Wisp can inflinct the Burn status on a target. Super Stomp is a stronger attack of Stomp, which they stomp on the foe more harder. It also causes the Flinch status. Light Wind can restore all teammate party members up to half of their HP. Shooting Star is another one of Blaztar's best attacks, and is also inherited by star enemies, which they send raining stars down to damage all opposite party members. Like Moundhouse, Blaztar is also a tough foe to take out, despite by his size. In a battle, just like Star Poppy, Blaztar will be assissted by Mouundhouses or other enemies. He also develops quick speed, based on his stats, which almost makes him the first attacker in the beginning of the battle. Since Shifty and Lindsey are fast members of Gregory's team, it is best to have either of them on the battlefield. They also have high HP, great Special Attack and Special Defense, but have decent Defense and Attack, so using physical attacks would be best to take them out. Indicated by their Mind Thoguht, they hate ice attacks the most, due to them having wings. They are also weak against electric and rock attacks, so using Ice and Icelia's ice attacks, as well as Dripper's electric and rock attacks will be able to take them out. Ground attacks have no effect on them, as they are flying enemies, so using Dripper's ground attacks are useless. Like Star Poppy, Blaztars aren't phased by Leafy's Leaf Razor and Leafia's Petal Buzzsaw, as it only does one damage to them. Gregory can also use his Body Slam attack to take it down, since his weight is powerful enough to crush them in one hit or bring it down from air. The strongest relative of Blaztars and Star Poppys are named Superstar Novas, which Gregory and co. will fight at the Challenge Tower. The only differences is that Superstar Novas are green colored, have orange star-like antennae, and a supernova-like outline on their bodies. Trivia *Blaztar is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Starball Species Category:Related Species Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies